sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Najgorszy dzień Luny
Najgorszy dzień Luny (jap. 恋されて追われて！ルナの最悪の日 Koisarete owarete! Runa no saiaku no hi, ang. Loved and Chased! Luna's Worst Day Ever) – 31 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym pojawia się ostatni Tęczowy Kryształ. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 7 listopada 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się nietypowo. Mianowicie obserwujemy Lunę uciekającą przed zgrają kotów, które prawdopodobnie chcą ją zjeść. Wskazuje na to dobitnie mały kot uczepiony jej ogona. W końcu kotka trafia w ślepą uliczkę. Sytuacja wesoła nie jest, i gdy już ma nastąpić koniec, zgadnijcie, kto się pojawia? Swoisty pseudo Tuxedo w wersji kociej (zamiast róży używa rybiego szkieletu i daleko mu do przystojniaka). Koty na jego widok zaczynają się wycofywać. Wtedy dopiero kotka zauważa na swoim ogonie małą piranię, która jeszcze nie uciekła. Po pozbyciu się jej, ku przerażeniu Luny, jej wybawca opatruje jej ranę. Ale Luna nie jest gotowa emocjonalnie na takie czułości. Wybawienie stanowi dla niej właścicielka kota, kory nazywa się Rhett Butler. Kot odchodzi, a Luna otrząsa się z szoku. Tymczasem Zoisite lokalizuje ostatni tęczowy kryształ. Widzi w swoim czarnym krysztale jednocześnie wybawcę Luny i jego właścicielkę. Jest przekonany, że demonem jest dziewczynka. Tymczasem Luna zwierza się Ami, ze swojej przygody. Rana na ogonie przypomina teraz różową lampkę, więc Luna chłodzi ją w fontannie. Przybywają Usagi i Makoto, Rei z nimi nie ma. Jest niedziela więc postanawia umówić się z Mamoru. Jednak, mimo że chłopak wie, kto dzwoni, nie odbiera, gdyż jest zajęty rozmyślaniem o ostatnim tęczowym krysztale. Tymczasem przyjaciółki lokalizują prawdopodobne miejsce, gdzie może być kryształ. Wybierają się tam tymczasowo bez Rei. Luna odkrywa, że jest to dom jej wybawcy i nie wiedzieć czemu, nie chce go oglądać. Dziewczyny idą same i zastają tylko dziewczynkę. Tymczasem Luna, która została sama, ponownie wpada w łapy wcześniej poznanych kotów. Rhett Butler wyczuwa niebezpieczeństwo i śpieszy ukochanej na pomoc. Po kilku skokach i fikołkach on i Luna lądują w kanałach. W międzyczasie Zoisite dopada dziewczynkę w ciemnym zaułku. Orientuje się jednak, że to nie ona a kot posiada kryształ. Do zaułka wpada trójka czarodziejek. Jest im jednak trochę ciasno, gdyż próbowały wejść naraz. Zoisite zostawia je same i ląduje w kanałach, gdzie spadli Luna i kot. Nie tylko kotka ma jak widać pecha. Sytuacja jest mniej więcej taka. Luna zła na Rhett Butlera, gdyż obwinia go o to, co ją spotkało. Zauważa jednak, że kot został ranny w jej obronie i serce jej mięknie. Zoisite niezbyt szczęśliwy przedziera się przez kanały szukając kota. Trafia jednak go gniazda szczurów i ucieka, gdzie pieprz rośnie goniony przez niewyobrażalną ilości gryzoni. Dziewczyny tymczasem pilnują dziewczynki, gdyż wciąż nie zorientowały się, kto jest prawdziwym posiadaczem kryształu. A Rei jest zła, gdyż Mamoru nie przyszedł na randkę. Spotyka za to Yūichirō, który proponuje jej herbatę. Nic jednak z tego nie wychodzi. Dziewczyny zauważają wreszcie swoją pomyłkę i lecą szukać kota. Zoisite, uciekając przed szczurami, trafia na Lunę i jej towarzysza. Kotka orientuje się, że to jej wybawca jest demonem. Ona, kot, Zoisite i szczury trafiają do wąziutkiego kanaliku i idą w stronę światła. Zoisite ma jednak pecha i szczurzy tabun dosłownie go wchłania. Luna i Rhett Butler wydobywają się na powierzchnię w okolicy jakiejś rzeki. Obserwuje to Rei, która bierze to za randkę. Jednak zauważa goniące ich szczury i rusza na pomoc. Okazuje się, że Zoisite w jakiś sposób przejął władzę nad szczurami i ponownie atakuje kota. Mimo interwencji Rei wydobywa ostatni kryształ. Jednak daje się zranić i Tuxedo Mask odbiera mu kamień. Tymczasem Luna próbuje zatrzymać kolejnego demona, zanim dojdzie on do miasta. Udaje się jej to, gdyż mimo przemiany Rhett Butler wciąż ją kocha. Wychodzi na jaw, że Luna również coś do niego czuje. Jednak romantyczną atmosferę psują pozostałe czarodziejki, które rzucają się do walki. Paradoksalnie najpotężniejszy demon dał się najłatwiej pokonać. Po oczyszczeniu kot wraca do właścicielki, a Luna musi znosić lekkie docinki przyjaciółek. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Yūichirō Kumada – Bin Shimada * Zoisite – Keiichi Nanba * An Ohara – Junko Shimakata * Rhett Butler/Bakene – Masahiro Anzai * Kot szef – Hisao Egawa * Kot – Daisuke Sakaguchi Galeria Zapowiedź odc31.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep31_1.jpg Ep31_2.jpg Ep31_3.jpg Ep31_4.jpg Ep31_5.jpg Ep31_6.jpg Ep31_7.jpg Ep31_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Koszmarny dzień Luny (Polsat). * Ten odcinek zawierał kilka odniesień do powieści Przeminęło z wiatrem w postaci gier słownych i żartów. Kot dzielił imię z głównym bohaterem, Rhettem Butlerem, a nazwisko jego właścicielki Ohara odnosi się do Scarlett O'Hara. Humorystyczne informacje pojawiły się na kilku plakatach, na których znajdowali się ludzie z tego samego okresu. Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii